


Immerse Your Soul

by Frankenskr



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse is stucked in a case and everything just doesn't make sense until a new possibility appears. In the mean time, Jakes starts to look into Morse in a different way, in which he will be surprised at how beautiful Morse is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中文 一两万字吧。每天回家都看见Morse小哥在晕血。

牛津正在慢慢入冬，白天越来越短，天色暗下来的时候警局的人正在陆陆续续地离开。Morse伸出手去按亮台灯的时候感到一阵沉重——又是一天，反复如常。

他其实是偏爱夜晚的，但是他排斥黄昏。黄昏提醒他时间的流逝，不给他喘息的机会，将他还给孤独。

这是他通过考试之后的第一个案子，并不特殊，但有几个细节困住了他，让他不知道接下来正确的方向是什么。这就像是解密员在面对一条多层加密的信息，有很多种可能性，因此无从下手。

被害人是个刚刚大学毕业的男孩，死在自己的家里，死亡原因是失血过多。现场非常混乱，到处都是血迹，整个房间被翻得一团糟。

尸体旁放着一个火盆，里边有满满一盆的灰烬。

男孩叫Braden Cooper，父母住在雷丁的乡下。他在牛津的交际圈仅限于大学同学，没有女朋友，和导师关系一般，或许有一两个女生对他有好感但显然并没有太多人关心他，最好的朋友是大学时的室友

入室抢劫，也许，但这就让火盆的存在非常不合理。又或者Braden Cooper卷进了什么事情，拿到了什么威胁到他人的东西，因此凶手入室行凶后将这些不管是什么的东西烧成了一盆灰——但这样就不能解释为何现场的血迹惨不忍睹，却并没有打斗的痕迹。

哦，不，血迹。

Morse皱着眉把一张现场照片压在了其他资料的下边。

不不不。不。他现在可不想回想这个。

如果Braden Cooper真的惹得什么人要让他活生生流血至死的话，那在他的生活中不可能没有任何关于此事的线索。

每一种可能性都有可能会指向答案——他知道他最终会走到答案处。但一条路可能让他明天就找到凶手，另一条也许需要一个月。

“你不走？”Jakes刚刚套上风衣，整理着衣领，“你确定你今天的状态……不需要回去休息？”

Morse应声抬头看向穿着风衣的男人，男人风衣里边露出来中规中矩的黑色套装，领带也是中规中矩的纯色，但正是这种一般从某种程度上讲突出了对方天生的优势。让人赞叹的比例，喉结的位置，下巴的线条，以及足够赏心悦目的嘴唇和双眼。

因此Morse允许自己盯着对方看了那么一会儿而没有在意对方在说什么。

“呃，抱歉……你刚刚说什么？”

Jakes冷笑了一声，点了一根烟，搞不清楚Morse到底是不是故意的。

“你是故意的，对吧。”他抽了一口烟后把烟夹在手里，往Morse办公桌的方向走了几步。

“什么？”

“就是这个。”他冲Morse抬了抬下巴，“眼神，表情，总是用这种表情让其他人做你想让他们做的事情，嗯？”

他在Morse做出任何回答之前摇了摇头，“Whatever. ”

Jakes转身走出了Morse办公桌台灯那片仅有的光亮。天黑的速度很快，在没有灯光的地方他几乎已经隐在黑暗里。Peter Jakes不知道自己为什么会如此烦躁，他狠抽了几口之后把还剩一半的烟按在了烟灰缸里。身后传来Morse不知道在干什么的一阵声音，他不想关心声音的来源，他克制住自己的关心推开了办公室的门。

“Jakes。”

Morse的声音让他停在了门口。他听到对方朝他走了过来。

“我想我确实需要回去休息，如果你不介意的话，或许我们可以一起去喝一杯坐一会。”

他必须承认这个情况完全出乎了他的意料，因此他转过身，警惕地看着Morse慌乱地整好外衣，双手插在衣兜里，看不出情绪的灰色的眼睛看着他。

Jakes在能克制自己之前点了点头。他有时候觉得Morse的眼神太过空洞荒凉了，即使按他自己的意愿来看的话，这跟他并没有什么关系。

“我只是，”Morse将视线移到了一旁，看起来在寻找措辞，“谢谢你今天在现场的……包容。”

哦。

Peter Jakes当然不能错过这种机会，既然对方主动提起来了。

“我现在简直要开始怀疑你早上是故意装作晕血倒在我怀里的了，Sergeant Morse。”

“你知道，我不是有意——”Morse不太知道该如何解释，鉴于Jakes的字面意思是错的，可背后的暗示却让他有些无从反驳，“不过总是搞不定那些血啊什么的。”

Morse皱了皱眉，视线在除了Jakes的任何地方游离着，这让Jakes开始觉得有些有趣。或许Endeavour Morse比他之前以为的要更加合他的胃口，或许一旦接受了Morse那种完全与他不同的生活方式，他们可以成为互相关心的朋友。

“来吧。”Jakes推开了门将金发男人让了出去，有点恶趣味地笑了笑，“跟我说句实话，Morse——你看到红油漆会晕吗？”

 

Jakes随着pub的音乐随意地晃动着身体，Morse无意识地举起酒杯送到了嘴边，仰头的时候才发现杯子里已经没有酒了。他皱起眉吞咽了一下，喉间的干涩感并没有缓解。Bartender正好在背着他们的位置因此没有及时注意到这边，Morse抬了抬手，想要叫对方过来添酒。

只不过被Jakes抢先了。

“总感觉你生活地太不投入，Morse。”Jakes满意地看着对方的酒杯重新满起来。

事实上，他痛恨Morse这点。或者说让他一开始就不喜欢Morse大概也是因为这个。Endeavour Morse的一举一动给他的感觉，就好像这个人跟这个世界没什么关系。Jakes无法不去嫉妒，因为这种没关系，往往是源于对方活得太轻松。

或者换句话说，他多少能够隐约明白，这个世界对于Morse来说，不够有趣。

Morse对他的评价不置可否。

“无法理解你的那些歌剧啊之类的东西，”出乎意料的，Jakes并没有因为Morse的不理会而觉得冒犯——他最近开始意识到这大概就是这个男人的某种……pattern？他耸了耸肩，把这个结论暂且放到了一边，“不过你也应该学会欣赏一下大家的审美，比如这个，Beatles。”

Morse看了他一会儿：“听起来，呃，很适合做背景音乐。”

“你是想说unimpressive。”

对方低下了头，抿了抿嘴：“好吧，是的。”

Jakes突然爆发出了一阵大笑，让Morse下意识地向后撤了撤身体。他抬起头的时候才意识到Jakes似乎也被自己的行为吓到了，正一边笑一边满脸的难以置信。哦，这种生动活泼似乎让这个男人更漂亮了。

“抱歉，我也不知道我为什么突然……但是我好像开始能够明白你的幽默感了？”

“我并不是在幽默。”

“这正是好笑的地方。”Jakes停下笑打量着Morse，眯起了眼睛，“我原先并没有发现你如此，可爱。Morse。”

哦，不。

Morse揉了揉眉骨，他刚才确实以为Jakes终于开始欣赏他了，但现在看来这只是另一个嘲笑？

“我不认为形容一个男人可爱是一种赞赏。”

“我也不认为，只是一个评价。”Jakes摇了摇头，有些局促地喝了口酒，“抱歉。”

起初Morse以为自己听错了，因为那声道歉是Jakes对着酒杯说的，听起来很含糊。但当他意识到Jakes确实说了抱歉之后，他突然明白过来刚才的“可爱”大概真的算是一种欣赏。

也许是因为相处的时间比较长了，也许是因为Morse通过Sergeant考试之后好像确实得到了对方的某种尊重和认可，也许是因为他们已经太多次面对同一具尸体或是解决同一个危机，又或者，单纯因为Morse早上的晕血让Jakes在面对他的时候重新有了一些自信。不管怎样，他能感到两人的相处之中有些隔阂在褪去。

这让他感到一阵奇异的温暖。

不同于Thursday对他的关照，不同于音乐给他的抚慰。只是一种很单纯干净的，温暖。

“说说案子吧。”

Jakes的提议让他从自己的脑子里走了出来，他稍稍坐直了身体，在脑子里把整个情况简单地建立起来。

“Braden Cooper受的伤并不是致命伤，但从现场来看，凶手应该确实想要他死。你知道的，那些……血。最让我无法理解的是，屋子被翻得很乱，血迹，很多鞋印，还有掌印指纹，却没有打斗挣扎的痕迹。如果凶手只是想让Braden Cooper失去行动能力然后在房间内寻找那些最终被烧毁的东西，那血至少不会弄得房间里到处都是。可如果凶手存在着某种愤怒或是仇恨而在折磨Braden Cooper的话……不，现场看起来很冷静。虽然混乱但很冷静。”

“精神病？疯子？就是那种变态杀人狂之类的，他们在行凶状态下仍旧非常能够冷静。”

Morse立刻就摇了摇头：“看起来不像。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿，直到Jakes问起了被害者的情况。

“呃，刚刚大学毕业，在一家电厂的财务部门，业务水平优良。很平常的人，并没有发现和任何可能做出这种事情的人有交集，而且从他的生活细节不难看出他很严谨理智。他在面对危险的时候应该会更倾向于冷静分析，如果他认为自己靠妥协已经不能活命的话，一定会奋起反抗。”

“可他没有。”

Morse叹了口气，点了点头：“混乱却没有打斗，还从来没有见过这样的。”

“别把你自己过多的投入进去，Morse。”

“什么？”

“案子是案子，生活是生活，你不能投入案子而抽离生活。”

Jakes感到对方奇怪地看了他一眼，没错，他也觉得挺奇怪的，因为他发现自己开始看懂这个金发男人了。

“知道我为什么没有把你早上晕到我怀里的事情告诉那个一直很喜欢你的报社吗？”Jakes点了根烟，回头不意外看到Morse做好准备抵抗嘲讽的样子，忍不住笑了起来，“——因为那让你看起来更像人了。”

对方显然没想到他会这么说，这让Jakes有些得意。

“你之前痛恨我是因为我不像个人？”

“差不多是的。”

“我看起来不像个人？”

“至少从我的角度来看，是的。”

“哦。”Morse有些丧气地呻吟了一声，“我想我们只是，呃，你更像警犬，敏锐的嗅觉，冲在所有人前边，有力地吠叫，速度，果决。我一直以来无法同样恨你正是因为，这些都是我不具有的。”

Jakes的笑容突然僵在了脸上，不知道该如何回答。

“好了，Morse。我们该走了。”他拍了拍对方的肩膀，“你喝得有些多了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morse is stucked in a case and everything just doesn't make sense until a new possibility appears. In the mean time, Jakes starts to look into Morse in a different way, in which he will be surprised at how beautiful Morse is.

因为前一夜下了点雨，因此路上有一层潮湿的尘土，这层泥泞让Morse和Thursday的脚步声听起来大了很多。Thursday摩挲了一下自己的烟斗，觉得Morse的脚步声似乎比平时来得轻快一些。

“最近跟邻居那个姑娘相处的还好吗，Morse？”

“谁？”

Morse措手不及的表情让Thursday意识到自己的猜测方向大概不对。

“哦，你是说，那个之前你托她照顾我的……”Endeavour Morse试图想起那个姑娘的名字，但突然意识到自己好像从没有记住过，“嗯，她五月份的时候就搬走了。有什么问题吗？”

“没什么。”Thursday摇了摇头，看到了街道尽头的房子。Wes Morgan，之前那个案子死者Braden Cooper的室友，也是Cooper所有同事和大学同学公认的他最好的朋友，在他的电话记录本的第一页。

Morgan和父母住在一起，他的父亲正是他和Braden Cooper所在大学的一名教授。为他们开门的是一个年轻的金发女孩，Morgan的女朋友，受到Morgan父母的邀请来他们家过周末。事实上，这情况让Morse觉得有些奇怪，但也说不上来哪里奇怪。

他和Thursday的出现显然让整个家庭的气氛有些微妙的改变，Morgan夫人把泡好的茶端过来之后就和她儿子的女朋友离开了房间。Morgan先生很随意地点了一根烟，坐在沙发的一端，示意Morse他们可以开始询问了。

Morse翻开了面前茶几上的文本夹。

“呃，Morgan，Wes Morgan。”

对方点了点头，停顿了一下后又补充了一句：“是的。”

Morse满意地嗯了一声，从文本夹里抽出了一张现场的照片放在了Morgan的面前：“Morgan先生。我想你已经知道了Braden Cooper被害的事情。这是我们在现场看到的一个火盆，里边看起来是一些Braden临死前——或之后——被销毁的东西。火盆里的东西燃烧地很彻底，我们只能大致辨别出应该包括了一些纸张、相片、棉絮和皮革。现在有很大的可能性可以认为，Braden的死和这些东西有紧密的联系。你能提供出任何可能相关的线索吗？”

Wes Morgan看起来有些被那张照片边缘的血迹和混乱吓到了，注意力完全在照片上，看起来根本没有听到Morse在说什么。当然这也说得通，知道自己最好朋友的死是一回事，看到现场的情况则完完全全是另外一回事。

被害者亲人朋友的情绪总是案件中最让Morse觉得疲惫的部分。

“Morgan先生——Wes？”

Wes Morgan猛地抬起头，视线慌乱地向他父亲的方向动了动。

“啊，抱歉，我刚刚，”年轻男人摇了摇头，“抱歉。就我所知道的，Brad从来不是一个会惹上什么事情的人。我想，你们去问问他工作上的朋友会更有可能一些。我们平时在一起谈论的也更多还是学校同学圈子之间的事情，他很少跟我提到他的工作。”

“那最近一段时间，他有没有什么异常？比如焦虑，担忧之类的情绪？”

“不，他很正常。至少在我看来，他很正常。Brad……Brad在我面前一般是藏不住什么话的，因此我想我能比较负责任地确定，他在情绪上并没有什么问题。”  
也许他根本不知道自己招惹到了别人。Morse在心里想到。也许他在不经意间掌握了什么间接性的东西，威胁到的也是他根本不认识的人。  
可这解释不了为什么没有的打斗痕迹。

“Braden有女朋友吗？”

他不知道自己为什么突然问出来这个他已经知道答案的问题，大概是出于某种直觉。Wes Morgan看起来在刚刚短暂的沉默中再次被那张照片夺走了注意力，因此他听到Morse这个问题的时候身体下意识地向后撤了一下。

惊吓，或是排斥。Wes Morgan很排斥被问这些问题。大多数被害人的亲友都会很排斥，即使他们擦干了眼泪稳住声线，努力搜刮大脑提供有用的线索，努力让自己变得有用和配合，但事实上，几乎所有人对警方的这种问询都还会是下意识排斥，甚至厌恶。

“没有。Brad没有女朋友。”

Morse点了点头，低头翻找着文件夹里的另一份资料，可他的突然停了下来，抬起头看着对面的年轻人。

“你很确定？”

“什么？”

“我是说，Wes，我们都知道你和Morgan从事的行业让你们养成了谨慎的习惯，可你刚刚对你的回答似乎非常肯定。就算你们是最好的朋友，你确定Braden不会向你隐瞒任何事情吗？”

“如果是说女朋友的话，我可以确定他没有，也不会隐瞒我。”

Morse看了他一会，但最终还是接受了这个答案。

“好吧。”他点了点头，拿出了文件夹里Braden Cooper在学校期间的成绩单，“那么，Morgan教授，从你的角度看，你觉得Braden Cooper是个怎样的学生？”

“中等，聪明，但表面上看不出来，并且他也不善于发挥这种聪明。人际关系简单，至于人品，我只教过他两门课，我想我没有办法下定论。”

“好的，谢谢。最后一个问题——你们有谁知道Braden认识的一个叫做Thomas Scott的人？”

Thursday立刻回头看了他一眼，带着惊讶和疑问。这个人是昨天晚上Morse做交叉比对的时候发现的，这人只是Braden Cooper电话本上的一个名字，可同样是一个Braden Cooper所有的互相认识的朋友们都不认识的人，换句话说，Thomas Scott是Cooper正常生活之外的一个背面。这种人的出现很典型，说不定顺着他就可以找出Cooper不为人知的，给他惹来麻烦的另一部分生活。  
不出他所料的，Morgan教授干脆地摇了摇头，可Wes Morgan看起来有些犹豫，皱着眉头思考了一会。

“我好像听他提过一两次，但具体内容已经记不起来了。这个人很重要吗？”

“我们现在也不知道。”

Morse翻看了一下自己的笔记本和茶几上的文件夹，确定在Morgan家已经问完了需要问的问题后稍稍站起拿回了Wes Morgan面前的照片，“今天只需要问这些了，谢谢你们的配合。”

他合上文件夹，和Thursday一起从沙发上站起来，Morgan父子也站起来将两人送到了门口。Morse不知道自己是不是该这么做，但他还是在临走前对年轻男人说了一句：“别太想他。”

Wes Morgan轻轻摇了摇头：“How can’t I. ”

 

事实上，Morse的心情并不算差。Cooper的案子让他毫无头绪，可毫无头绪的原因是因为目前摊在他面前的线索太多，他需要等待更大的信息量来辅助他找到可能性最大的那条。Thursday在回警局的路上奇怪的看了他好半天，最后还是试探的问了一句“你心情似乎不错”。

Morse把原因归结于案子，给Thursday的解释也是如上边所说的那些。但其实他知道——他能感觉到——这并不是唯一的原因。

昨晚上Jakes在pub里给他的那些干燥的温暖还并没有完全消失，他能感觉到。

他现在很喜欢这个男人，起初只是因为这个男人符合他审美的那种漂亮，现在却多了点说不上来的东西。Morse也不知道这些是从何开始的，可能是在他看到Jakes拼尽全力推开棺材看见那个叫Debbie的小女孩并松了口气的样子之后，也可能是无数个类似的瞬间累积的效果。如果说Jakes原来觉得他看起来不像人的话，那Jakes对他来说就几乎代表了一种正常的生活。

和别人交好，在乎自己的事业，抽烟喝酒，听乐队，睡男人或女人。

Morse或许并不向往这种“生活”，但他欣赏并好奇。

他和Thursday上午去了Morgan家，Jakes则到Cooper工作的电厂去做基础调查。Jakes终于回来的时候他才意识到自己似乎一直都在等待对方，可他正要打招呼，却被桌上的电话铃声打断了。

他只能把电话接起来，然后和Jakes点了点头会了会眼神。

“Morse。”

“我想你们需要来一趟，Thursday在吗，尽量多来几个，你回去复述的话会有很多事情解释不清。”Max DeBryn叹了口气，“鉴于有些情况比较复杂，也大大出乎了我的意料。”

“呃，好的。Thursday不在，我一会会和Sergeant Jakes一起过去。”

Jakes朝他这边看了看，然后走过了过来。

“简单地先把结论告诉你吧。”电话那头好像故意吊胃口一样顿了几秒钟，“——房间里的所有掌印和鞋印，都是死者自己的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼玛到底怎么死的╮(╯▽╰)╭

“在现场，我一共提取到了五种比较清晰的指纹。”Dr DeBryn将五张不同的指纹近照递给了Morse和Jakes，“这些指纹我一般不会用，因为在没有嫌疑人的时候，指纹无从比对——直到我偶然间发现，现场所有混乱分布在不同地方的多达32枚指纹里，竟然没有任何两个或两个以上的指纹是属于同一根手指的。”

Jakes凑在Morse的头边仔细地看了看照片：“这张是拇指，这张是……食指？”

“左手拇指，右手食指，右手拇指，右手中指，左手中指。”DeBryn依次指着五张照片解释道，“没有两个同样的左手拇指或是右手食指或是其他的，多达32枚指纹，清晰或是不清晰，完整或是不完整。按经验来说，现场理应有至少两个人的指纹——凶手和死者。可我仔细确认之后，可以确定所有的指纹都是来自一个人。”

“Braden Cooper。”

“是的。”

“所以你把鞋印和掌印也进行了比对。”

Dr DeBryn点了点头，拿出了比对结果。不，甚至不需要结果，有些鞋印非常清晰，很容易就能看出来和死者的鞋子是吻合的，而且死者的鞋底明显沾了血。只不过他们从未想到过。离尸体最远的带着血的鞋印在房间的另一端的屋子里，差不多有二十多步，谁都没想过那些鞋印会来自一个已经严重失血过多的人。

事实上，如果不是DeBryn最最开始注意到这些足迹的步长对于成年人来说太小了，他甚至不会开始怀疑这些鞋印的归属。

Braden Cooper严重失血，腹部伤口很深刺破了内脏，他根本迈不开脚步。

“天哪。”

Morse突然放下了那些照片，闭了闭眼。

他犯了个错误。他忽视了一个细节。

“这个血量……这个血量是不对的。如果Braden Cooper真的受了重伤一直在流血的话，他的行动范围应该很小，他的鞋底即使沾了血也不可能会如此多和均匀。这种情况只可能是因为他在有大量血液的地上多次和长期走动的结果——他必须，一直，走在自己的血泊里。”

“但是这怎么可能？”Jakes紧皱着眉看着Morse，大声地质疑他，“Braden Cooper只是个一般人，没有受过任何特殊训练，他怎么可能在失血量如此之大的半休克状态里在自己的房间里走来走去，翻找东西？”

黑发男人看着Morse，在问完问题之前就已经意识到了答案。没错，他或许没有Morse那么聪明，不擅长这些推理啊空想啊之类的大脑活动，但他能从Morse的表情里看到答案。

DeBryn叹了口气：“人的意志力总是比我们想象的要强大。”

Morse的眼睛聚焦在毫无意义的一个点上，垂在身体一侧的右手攥得狠劲，回忆着整个现场给他的那种不合理之感。

“他在保护什么东西——也许是他自己的秘密。甚至很可能，他在保护凶手。”

 

他们在Thursday回来之后的第一时间做了汇报，对方也非常惊讶。接着他们最先核查的就是Wes Morgan的不在场证据，接着依次排除了所有和Braden Cooper有亲近关系的，他可能会用这种方式去保护的人。Morse和Bright对于Braden Cooper是否是自杀这个问题争执不下，甚至Thursday也无法肯定的认为Cooper就是被谋杀的。Jakes难得地一言不发，看着Morse浑身罩着疲惫感和Bright争论。

现场及附近没有能够造成死者伤口的凶器，自杀是不可能成立的。Jakes辨认得出来Morse其实只是因为情绪上的烦躁并选错了发泄对象，甚至Bright也不是真的认为Braden Cooper是自杀的，他只是无法容忍Morse的态度。

Morse是在烦躁于自己犯的错误。

或者在Jakes看来，更准确地说，那只是Morse自身的弱点造成的过失。

他咬着烟想了很久，烟头明明暗暗地闪在逐渐暗下来的背景里。最终，他把烟夹在了手里，站起身走到Morse的办公桌旁敲了敲他的桌子。

对方大概是沉浸在思考里，因此稍有一些被吓到了，应激一样猛地抬头，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“跟我去吃晚饭。”

Morse的表情有一两秒的空白，然后张口就是回绝他。

“不，我不能去，我还要看——”

“到底有没有人跟你说过，别人讨厌你并不是因为别人，而是因为你自己做事的方式本身有问题。”

Jakes并不真的想用这种方式和Morse对话，可是说实在的，他想不到什么其他的方式。

“呃，我想我被这么说过……大概一两次？”

真是毫不意外，Jakes想到。他简直觉得自己根本无法和Endeavour Morse正常地交谈下去。鬼才相信这个男人没有听出来自己刚刚的话是在指责他，毕竟，即使很不情愿，他也要承认自己并没有多深的城府。至少刚才他并没有怎么绕来绕去，而是用了一种最直白的，他对比较亲近的朋友才会用的方式。

“等等，你是在——”Jakes突然明白了什么，眯了眯眼，寻找着措辞，“……叛逆？”

“我没有——”

“——或者更精确一点，闹脾气。”

“我说了我没有——”

“把我当成妈妈了吗，Morse？还是什么在你心情不好的时候可以容忍你冷脸的好哥哥——”

“Jakes！”

Jakes知道自己需要闭嘴了，因此他闭了嘴，只是抽了口烟有点愉悦地看着Morse暴躁地揉他已经很乱的头发。

他稍稍放软了语气：“跟我去吃饭吧。你需要补充能量。你知道的，我刚才就想说了，Morse，你这个样子确实让人看起来很讨厌，因为自以为聪明就不允许自己犯错误，自己犯错误之后又把情绪发泄到别人身上。到底要到什么时候，你才能承认，Endeavour Morse和所有人一样只是一个一般人？而一般人都会犯错误。”

Morse疲惫地摇了摇头：“Jakes，你不……”

“一个人不可能在晕血的时候盯着一个沾满血的鞋底看，Morse。”Jakes抽了口烟，冲对方挑了挑眉毛，“适可而止，别好像真的把自己当成drama queen一样，姑娘。”

他的话仍旧不好听，可语气里并没有真正的嘲讽或厌恶。这些东西早就从他那些刻薄的言语中消失了很久。因此Morse并没有生气，反而被逗笑了。一点血色回到了Morse的面颊上，这让Jakes感到很满意。

 

接下来的几天他们被困在原地案情毫无进展，Morse和Thursday已经开始转移中心去追查那个叫Thomas Scott的人。毫无疑问，这是个假名。他和Strange按照记录的电话拨出后，接电话的是一个听起来四五十岁的女人，非常确定她这辈子都不知道一个叫Thomas Scott的人。经查询，电话的所在地正是那个女人在沃夫街的住址，因此可以想象，Thomas Scott大概是用一个什么随手写的假号码敷衍了Braden Cooper。

而Morse经过反复比对和对可能性的排除，确定Braden Cooper在和电厂的最后一个同事打招呼离开之后到受伤，应该有四十分钟到一小时的时间内行踪不定。

牛津叫Thomas Scott的有三个人，其中一个是个五年前就搬离了牛津的商人，另一个是个神父，有充分的不在场证据，还有一个是刚出生三个月的婴儿。Jakes和Morse一起到三家分别问询之后进一步确定了那是一个假名。于是，Morse这两天开始重新研究Braden Cooper公寓里的所有东西，想从中找出一些所谓的“另一面生活”的线索。

可进展依旧并不顺利。DeBryn则在三天后无奈地相信了现场确实没有第二个人。Braden Cooper的生活中看起来没有任何东西值得，并需要他去耗尽自己的生命销毁或保护。

现在看来，Jakes甚至可以说Braden Cooper成功了，因为他们可能永远都不会知道那些火盆里到底烧掉了什么东西。

“四十分钟到一个小时的行踪不定……或许我应该分析一下他的闲暇时间都会做什么，然后试着找找看他是否有什么最喜欢去的pub之类的。”Morse端着酒杯一饮而尽，然后盯着Bartender把他的酒杯再次填满。

“好主意。明天开始考虑。”

Jakes对于Morse的酒量稍稍有些惊讶，说句实话，他自己已经有些醉感了。但Morse仍旧在皱着眉头思考着什么，这让Jakes有些轻飘飘的烦躁。

“别想了，Morse。太吵。”

Morse皱着眉头看了看他，继续喝酒：“你不可能听得到别人思考。或许你真的认为自己可以，但事实上那只是你看到我的肢体动作之后在意识中构建出来的一种假象。换句话说，只是因为你不希望我在和你一起喝酒的时候想其他事情，人们倾向于认为这种行为是一种轻视和不礼貌。当然，我要说明，我并没有轻视和不礼貌的意思，只是既然我们俩一起办这个案子——”

“好了，闭嘴，Morse。”

他不耐烦地否认了自己刚才的结论，Morse的酒量并没有他以为的那么好，这人应该已经喝醉了——鉴于他喝醉之后的话简直比清醒的时候还要多。

他们俩安静地喝了一会，Jakes沉浸于酒精的取悦，Morse则有些迷失在了有关Braden Cooper的所有信息之中。杂乱无章，有一瞬间几乎要把他淹没。Pub里放的音乐好像还是那天Jakes所说的Beatles。事实上，Morse专门买了张唱片听听，只不过听完一遍之后仍旧没有什么印象。

“你觉得，那会是因为什么……有关爱情的事情吗。”Morse并没有回头，他甚至不是在向Jakes寻求什么参考意见，他只是真的不知道。

“什么？”

“Braden Cooper，烧掉那些东西，不是凶手在保护自己，那就是他在保护一个可能受到伤害的人，或是他想要自己隐藏的秘密。在生命的最后一刻做这些，确认东西都被烧毁之后才允许自己死，必然是什么突然事件威胁到了这个人或是秘密。突发事件，最合理的解释是他自己的死亡……所有的这些，会是因为爱？如果不是仇杀，那最大的可能性就是情杀。”

Morse说到“爱”的时候皱了皱眉头，看起来很不舒服。Jakes无法回答。他很想给Morse一个答案，可他不能。Morse问出这些，差不多是在向他承认自己对“爱”这种东西的陌生。Jakes听说过Morse家庭的一些事情——当然，他的童年经历和家庭环境造成了他情感上的某种缺失，他和别人的距离，他的孤立。

他的自傲。

这甚至不是什么自我保护的手段，只是一种习惯和赋予自己价值的方式而已。

Jakes觉得酒精让他面对自己的本能时毫无防备。他想要靠近Morse，因此他一点一点地靠了过去。他刚想要试一试，自己就在意识到来之前叫出了口。

“Endeavour。”

对方的眼神因为他叫出口的名字而闪过了一丝清醒，但在那之后，再没有任何反应。

只是用平静到让Jakes无法猜测其想法的眼神看着他。

那种眼神里没有情绪，没有思考，也没有防备。这种感觉对于Jakes来说并不陌生。但他不知道如何形容，就好像……那些女孩儿放下了犹豫和小心，对他主动表白的时候？

不，Morse当然不是什么女孩儿，尽管他曾经开玩笑地叫他“姑娘”。这个男人在试着把自己能外露的所有东西都展现给自己看，包括他随性背后的攻击性，包括他的独特和无趣、自傲和自卑。

如此诚实，如此强大，但也如此希望被接受，等待他索取。

“You fancy me, right? ”

Jakes眯着眼睛，觉得自己被自己得出的这个结论迷住了。

Morse直视着他。诚实是一种勇气，也是一种力量。并不是所有人都能做到诚实。

他点了点头，依旧看着Jakes。

“Yes。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诚实。 晕血。（你能不能放过晕血！！！ 不，其实这章就是傲娇小哥一直在打断我探长的话。。= =

Braden Cooper常去的餐馆和pub一共有四五家，基本上都符合他的喜好和经济水平。Morse将Braden Cooper的照片拿给负责人依次询问过，有一半的人所有印象，另一半的，比如在一个挺大的餐厅里的服务生，则表示客人太多记不住这个面孔。

The Bear是Braden Cooper常去的一家小餐馆，也是Morse问询的第三家。The Bear会在晚餐时间结束后开放吧台区，餐馆的店头写的是Restaurant，但实际上更接近Pub一些。

进门的时候Morse不意外地听到了风铃声，在心里耸了耸肩，看到一个男人已经听到声响后走了进来。这让他没有时间在开始之前好好观察这个地方，而只能简单地扫了几眼——The Bear的风格很经典，让人觉得舒适放松，有一面墙上挂满了店主收集的各式各样的领带和领结。现在并不是营业时间，店内的安静让人觉得很陌生。Morse走到了开着盖子的唱片机旁边凑过去看了看，William Walton，还算不错。

“呃，这位先生，很抱歉，现在不是营业时间。”

“Detective Sergeant Morse, CID. ”Morse举了举手里的证件，“我来这里是需要问一些问题。”

男人显然愣了一下：“问题？”

Morse将Braden Cooper的照片递给了对方：“你对这个人有印象吗？”

对方低着头看了一会儿，然后点了点头：“应该是我们的一个常客，我见过他很多次，还说过一两次话。不知道他的名字。”

“Braden Cooper。”Morse双手插在兜里走到那面领带墙边看了看，不得不说收集者的品味还不错，“这地方是你的？”

“对，是我和一个朋友一起开的。”

Morse随意地嗯了一声，转了一圈之后走到男人的面前：“那么，不知道你是否记得上个月25号的那天晚上，照片上这个人有没有来这里吃饭？”

“如果是25号的话，那我可能没办法提供什么帮助。我和朋友开了这家餐馆，还在沃夫街那边有一个小pub，每个月的前半月我会在餐馆帮忙，后半月我会去我自己的pub——哦，不过，我想我可以试着查一下。因为这个客人总是点一样的东西，我可以翻一下25号的账目，看是否有哪一单和他的习惯菜品一致。”

听起来是个挺聪明的主意。Morse做了个请的动作，男人就绕到了餐馆后边吧台里拿出了账本。Morse总觉得这里的什么东西吸引着他，更确切地说，是这个男人的什么地方吸引着他。

从长相来讲，男人很出众，应该是苏格兰人。他的口音虽不明显，可也印证了这一点。五官深刻，透过衣服能看出隐约的肌肉线条，大概三十多岁，比他大一些。

这种出众和Jakes的并不同，甚至他感受到的吸引力也和Jakes给他的不同。应该说，Thursday和Jakes让警局对于Morse来说非常接近“家”，因此Jakes让他觉得愉悦和放松。这个男人则让他觉得紧张，甚至兴奋。

让他觉得……被唤起了。

Morse打量着吧台后边的男人，同时朝吧台走了过去。

“很抱歉，Sergeant，我想25号那天晚上这位客人确实不在。”男人把账本拿出来放到了台面上，翻到几页之前指了指一个单子，“这个是他常点的菜单。”

Morse凑了过去，男人接着把账本翻回到标着25th的那一页：“确实没有类似的单子。”

那上边确实没有。餐馆的账目管理很清楚也很详细，但Morse还是向男人要了他合伙人的地址，准备再去问一问。男人一直将他送到了门口，Morse的手放在门上已经准备要推开，却还是转过了头看着男人。

“Mr……？”

“McNaught。”

“你是苏格兰人？”

“我父亲是的，母亲是本地人。”

Morse感到有什么东西联系在了一起，他犹豫了一下。

“——你的名字是什么？”

“Thomas。我全名是Thomas McNaught。”

Morse猛地转过身面对着McNaught，意识到他找对了人。

Braden Cooper电话本上的名字写得很潦草，看起来也只是随手一记，或是不方便写字的时候。“Thomas Scott”的名字后边其实还有一个点，确切来说那个本子上记的应该是“Thomas Scott. ”。现在看来，也许那根本不是一个姓氏，而是说这个“Thomas”是个苏格兰人。

可是这让这个名字更加奇怪了，因为即使Braden Cooper在学校学过速记，工作又是要面对大量的人名和数字，会有一些奇怪的省略方式和省略习惯，那也解释不了为什么一个思想开放的年轻人要在记别人电话的时候记下来对方是苏格兰人。

“Sergeant？请问有什么问题吗？”

McNaught试探性地问了问Morse，不确定对方是不是突然想到了什么。

“沃夫街。”

“Sergeant？”

“你刚刚说，你在沃夫街有一家pub——那是家什么样的pub？”

McNaught看起来很惊讶：“为什么要这么问？”

“你说Braden Cooper只是常客，你甚至不知道他的名字。可为什么他跟你要过电话号码？他的电话本上记下的你的号码对应的地方在沃夫街，你的酒吧也在沃夫街，你还能说你真的只认为Braden Cooper是一个常客吗？”

“他确实只是个常客。”

“McNaught先生，我希望你考虑清楚后再回答。”

McNaught稍稍向后退了一步，语气冷了下来，脸上那种配合和无辜的笑容也转而变得有些无奈：“我确实不知道他的名字。我不知道那个电话本上写了什么，但他应该只知道我叫Thomas。我们是在沃夫街认识的，Castle Tavern，我那家pub的名字——他不仅仅是这里的常客。至于那个号码，就是我家的。我知道你们打电话问过，当时接电话的是我母亲。”

本地人，没有口音。McNaught夫妇应该结婚很多年之后才有孩子，不然他们不会有一个如此年轻的儿子。

“他让我叫他Alan，取自他的偶像Alan Turing。Alan，或者说Braden偶尔会跟我聊天，在某种程度上讲，我们也算是朋友。他跟我说过很多，比如他对数学的热爱，比如他只把现在的工作看作生活来源，比如——”McNaught看起来有些怒气，但Morse不知道这种怒气从何而来，“他死了，是吗？Alan，Braden Co——？”

“Cooper。”Morse点了点头，“他死了，在自己的公寓里，失血过多。”

“哦，算了吧，我可对细节没兴趣，Serge。以及，如果你想要不在场证据的话，你可以去沃夫街问一问，我整晚都在那边，看见我的人可不止一个两个。”

“我会去问的。”

“然后你就会明白，为什么我一开始不愿意告诉你Alan的事情——为什么Alan不愿意我把他的事情告诉别人。”

Morse紧皱着眉头，对对方的这种乖戾态度感到有些不满。但他并不认为Thomas McNaught就是凶手，因此他没说什么，忍受了对方莫名其妙的排斥。

“如果我说，Braden Cooper在电话本上记录的你的名字是Thomas Scott的话，你是否有可能知道为什么他会这么记？”

McNaught的眼神一下子深远了起来，像是突然被某段回忆抓住了。

“他说他喜欢我的苏格兰口音，觉得很有趣。开玩笑的时候也曾叫过我Thomas Scott。”

酒吧的陌生人，互相不用真名，但是却能告诉对方很多自己不能对亲人朋友说的话。毫无疑问，Cooper和McNaught之间有一种双方面的、萍水相逢的好感。

“不管怎样，谢谢你的时间，McNaught先生。”

对方摇了摇头：“如果你们真的找对了方向，就不该来问我。我不是一个会把电话号码给随便什么人的人，所以我真的很希望你们抓到凶手。——但我并不是。”

Morse没有再说什么，简单地点了头后，走出了The Bear的门。

 

案件的进展让Morse松了一口气，但这并不意味着他想要现在回到警局。昨天晚上只是因为气氛过于好了，他也喝得有些多。Jakes并没有说什么，今天早上对他的态度也一如往常。可说句实在的，Morse有些不知道该如何面对他。

就Morse所知道的，Peter Jakes是个双性恋。至于他自己，他一度以为自己是个无性恋。在大学的那一段过去之后，他几乎再没有考虑过对什么人付出爱情，偶尔的一些调情，或是女性的温柔，让他喜欢却不让他迷恋。

但鉴于他必须把最新情况告诉Thursday，他还是回到了警局。Inspector Thursday对案件的进展感到很欣慰，并且希望Morse如果有需要就及时告诉他。

“你知道，有些时候，我需要让你来多做事情，Morse。”Thursday咂了咂他的烟斗，“上面可能想把我调到伦敦一段时间。而牛津需要能够寻找真相并惩治犯罪的人。”

“我会尽我最大努力的。”

“事实上，在某些方面，我希望你可以多和Sergeant Jakes接触一下。有时候经验并不是一件坏事，以及他确实有一些你所没有的东西。”

“我知道。”Morse尽量让自己的声音听起来正常而真诚，“Sergeant Jakes确实有很多我不具备的素质。我们最近经常一起吃晚饭或是喝酒，我想他已经不想之前那么……排斥我了。”

然而，正是Morse语气中的真诚让Thursday感到很惊讶。他知道Jakes其实是一个非常正直并且优秀的警探，而且并不太可能对同样正直到有些傻的Morse抱持长久的偏见。他可以预见到两个人成为朋友的那一天，但没想到这么快。

“很高兴能听到你这么说。只是，不止Jakes需要打消对你的偏见，你也应该考虑一下自己是否对他有偏见。”

Morse沉默了下来。他总不能告诉Thursday说事实上自己喜欢那个男人？

“不管你是不是喜欢他，Morse，我知道你心里多少有一些……智商方面的优越感。对此，我只能说你还有很多东西需要学习。”Thursday那意味深长的眉毛让Morse无法确定这个男人口里的“喜欢”到底有没有更深层次的含义，“但不要忘记你最坚持的东西。”

“I won’t, Sir. ”

Morse从Thursday的办公室出来正好迎头碰上了走过来的Jakes。一瞬间，两人之间有点尴尬，但Jakes耸了耸肩，假装自己并没有注意到这种尴尬。

“那么，看来你回来了。刚才Thursday出来找你，我只能跟他说你出外勤去了。”Jakes下意识地躲避着两个人的眼神交汇，“案子怎么样？”

“我想我能说进展还不错。”

Jakes没有说话，等着他继续。

“上午去了Braden Cooper常去的一家叫The Bear的餐馆，餐馆的两个合伙人之一正是电话本上的Thomas Scott。事实上，Cooper记在本子上的并不是’Scott’而是’Scott dot’，应该是他对Scottish的简写，也是他给对方起的一个绰号。”

黑发男人盯着他看了很久，直到Morse开始觉得不自在了，才说了一句：“很好。”

Morse有些无法直视Jakes的眼睛，因此他低着头，看了看自己的脚和地板，耸了耸肩：“好吧。”

“Morse，关于昨晚……”

Jakes听起来也很不确定，Morse很想解释说那只是因为酒精只是个玩笑，但他们都知道那并不是。他并没有想到对方会察觉到，可既然对方已经知道了，他就不可能愚蠢到要退回原点的地步。

“我只是想说，你不必担心。”

“很抱歉，为我……”Morse皱着眉看了看旁边，“没有考虑到你的立场和感受。”

Jakes摇了摇头，难以相信对方到现在还是满嘴的废话。

“你真的意识不到我会因为昨晚而感到高兴吗？我是说，被你这样的人……我承认，我确实很惊讶，但是我他妈的感到荣幸，Morse。不只因为你可以……放下你我之间存在的偏见，”他无法想象自己有一天会对Endeavour Morse说这些话，“更因为，操，因为那是你。”

这个人到底多久没被赞美过了？不是作为一个侦探，而仅仅是作为一个男人。

“我不知道，Morse。但我想你自己也知道你的某些审美有多么苛刻，以及你有多么难以让人接近。”Jakes看到Morse终于回过头看向他的时候松了口气，“我只是想说，谢谢你。”

Jakes看起来因为刚刚说的话而非常难受。天哪，坦诚简直会杀了他。Morse觉得胸口一直梗住的什么东西慢慢消失了，他闭上眼睛，松了口气，然后笑了出来。

正直的，生活的，愚蠢而温暖的。曾经有人跟他说过“To be clever is to be alone forever”，现在看来，他确实需要一些不那么聪明的，恰恰相反的东西。

“今天晚上，我要去沃夫街的一个酒吧，呃，核实一下’Thomas Scott’的不在场证据——你愿意和我一起去吗？”

Jakes盯着他，点了根烟：“在哪？”

“就在沃夫街，Castle Tavern。也是那个Thomas的酒吧，他说Braden Cooper和他是在那里认识的。”

“Castle Tavern？”

“是的，有什么问题吗？”

“你不可能是认真的。”

“为什么不？”

“Morse，那是Castle Tavern。这样看来我根本不能让你一个人过去。其实，如果你真的想的话，没必要用一个这么蹩脚的——哦，不。”

“什么？”

Jakes因为自己第一次比Morse快一步而有些变态的快感。

“——Braden Cooper是个同性恋。那就是他的秘密。”

Morse难以置信地看着Jakes，立刻就明白了对方的意思。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勤奋如我。。

牛津城很小，学校占据了大部分的地方，社会文化主流同样充斥了学院里走出来的人。但是牛津城很大，每一个城市都很大，每一个城市都有很多角落是不会被发现的，那些角落带着自己的骄傲、存在和快感，一直以来，都是城市的一部分。

Castle Tavern在Morse看来，差不多是一种混合的风格，有怀旧经典同样有沸腾的当下。就像McNaught给他的感觉，同样是他身上吸引力的来源。

“难以相信，我曾经来过这里几次。”

Jakes抽着烟，走在Morse的身侧，即使是平常工作的衣服，也让这街上路过的一些男人不停地朝这边看过来。

Morse侧头看了他一眼，不予置评。

“是个不错的pub，合适的氛围，合适的程度。曾经见过几个不错的家伙——大概可以说这里的人代表了这里的质量。”

Morse不太确定自己到底为什么会提出让Jakes来和他一起来这里，鉴于，对方本来就来过。不过这至少是个不错的境况，现在他才是那个第一次喜欢男人的人，而Jakes是老手。

他一直是老手。

“你知道，”Morse把手插在风衣口袋里，低下头看了看路，不确定是不是该说这些，不确定这是不是会毁掉他们刚刚建立起来的关系，“关于你的那些……经验。我对它们并没有偏见，甚至那些工作相关的，有时候你提得相当正确。但是另外的一些……事实上我也是会觉得不舒服的，Jakes。”

“嫉妒？”

Morse咬了咬牙：“是的。”

“嫉妒谁？”他们停在了Castle Tavern的门口，面对着对方，“或者，为谁？”

“你。为你，不是嫉妒你。”Morse叹了口气，“你真的有必要让我说出来每一个事实，然后享受于我说出来时的困难吗？”

Jakes笑了笑，向后仰着身子，嘴上叼着烟，在一个同性恋酒吧的门前看起来前所未有的性感：“你会习惯的。而且，在我听来可没那么困难。我只是需要确定一下今晚除了工作我是否还有需要做其他的。”

“Jakes, please. ”

“我知道。”Jakes最后抽了一口烟，把烟头扔在了地上用脚碾灭，然后他伸出左臂揽过了Morse的肩膀。他的呼吸就在Morse的脖颈间，Morse听见了对方的笑声，接着感受到了一个吻，“更不想让你今晚除了工作还找上什么其他麻烦，blondie。”

事实上，Morse甚至称不上一个“blondie”，因为他总是苍白的，金发也显得没有光泽，眼睛在更多的时候是灰色，只有偶尔光线的折射才能将其中的绿色显示出来。他更没有那种金发碧眼的美人儿与生俱来的生气和活力。甚至Jakes在毫无疑问地认为Morse有一种独特的魅力的时候，也并不真的认为他有多么引人注目。

他们保持着这样的姿势走进了Castle Tavern，Morse在吧台旁边看到了McNaught，接着意识到对方是在等他。McNaught在看到他和Jakes的时候夸张地张大了嘴，显然没有想到上午的金发警长会在晚上变成他的同类。

McNaught朝他们走过来，Morse有些放弃了抵抗，任凭Jakes搂着他，将更多的注意力放在了周围的环境中去。

因此他才注意到，他和Jakes进门后吸引了相当多的目光。

“Impressive, Serge. ”McNaught打量着Jakes，挑了挑眉，“品味不错。”

Jakes就是在这个时候笑了一下，是他那种一贯的，轻蔑而带着优越感的嘲讽一样的笑容。他松开揽着Morse的手，从风衣内口袋掏出了自己的警证。

“Detective Sergeant Jakes, CID. ”他把证件收进了口袋里，顺便摸出了一根烟点上，“这地方不错，我来过几次——impressive。”

苏格兰人愣了一下，接着一瞬间眼睛就亮了，下意识站直了一些，并且朝Jakes稍稍凑了过来。

Morse在心里少有的骂了句脏话，知道McNaught对Jakes有了兴趣。

他很少感受到类似的嫉妒，大概是在大学时候的那一次用光了自己这辈子的嫉妒。但Jakes开始挑起了他的占有欲和征服欲，让他想起来吻住Lady Rosalind时的餍足和心痛，以及一些多年未见的，正在复苏的在乎。

“Sergeant Jakes。”

McNaught再次朝他们走进了一步。Morse仍旧能够感觉的对方身上的那种吸引力，不管这种吸引力是如何作用的，作为男人，他多少能理解Jakes此时的感受。但后者只是叼着烟和McNaught对视了几秒，然后从风衣口袋里拿出了一个黑色笔记本。

“Mr McNaught，”Jakes缓慢而清晰地说道，“我们需要确定你上个月25号的不在场证据，如果方便的话，请告诉我们谁能为你提供它。”

“有没有人告诉过你，你说这些话的时候很性感，Serge？”

Jakes皱了皱眉，显然对对方的反应有些不耐烦。

“我今天是和人一起来的，Mr McNaught。”

苏格兰男人识趣地耸了耸肩，稍稍拉开了两人间的距离：“证据的话，你们可以随便挑一个这里的客人，他们大多数都是常客，每月的下半月我总是在。今天，Sergeants，只是为了等你们。”

接下来的十几分钟里Morse和Jakes一共询问了五个人，其中有四个都可以确定地说出McNaught在Castle Tavern的具体时间。那并不难记，鉴于McNaught整晚都在，甚至没有出去。

在确证结束之后，他们在吧台后的一个角落找到了McNaught，对方甚至备好了几杯酒等着他们，很显然有话要说。

McNaught冲他对面的座位抬了抬下巴，做了个请的动作：“来吧，Sergeants，be my guests。你们会喜欢听到我接下来要说的话的。”

Morse首先坐了下来，接着是Jakes。桌上放的酒很合Morse的胃口，因此一直在分散他的注意力。几秒后他放弃了，端起酒杯喝了起来。

Jakes白了他一眼。

“Alan，”McNaught斜靠在沙发上，端着一杯黑啤，“我从第一次见到他就对他有好感。那个时候我已经半个月没有来了，看到有个新来的打听了一下，才知道他只是在半个月里就开始在这里很受欢迎。

“他有一些很吸引人的特质。事实上——请不要介意——就有点类似于Sergeant Morse的那种，呃，理智的忧郁感？或者说，能看出来是个有故事的人。我和他上过几次床，还算合拍。除此之外更多的，我们还是会聊天。我会聊一聊我遇到过的，付出过感情的那些人们，他则只跟我聊一个人——他最好的朋友。

“Wes Morgan。他本来并不想告诉我名字的，可是你们知道，酒精总会在适时的时候起作用。他们从高中的时候就认识了，后来进入同一所大学。Alan从高中的时候就喜欢他。不，我想，他爱他。他为Morgan做了很多事情，甚至有些时候，是牺牲了他自己的很多东西。比如学业，比如感情。

“让我觉得最要命的是，Morgan有些时候对他太过于好，让他没法停止自己的感情，而只能任之加剧。”McNaught说到此处突然坐直了身体，直盯着Morse的眼睛，“警官，我告诉过你，如果你想找凶手，那你找到我就是找错了人。让我问问你，你查过Morgan的女朋友吗？那个突然出现并插在Alan和他之间的，背景并不简单的女人？”

Morse搜索着他的记忆，皱了皱眉：“Nicky Rider？”

“我不知道她叫什么，只知道她大概是什么Morgan父亲想要高攀的人家的女儿。我是说，至少从Alan的描述来看，Morgan多少是一个值得他这么多年的男人，可有些人并不乐意见到这个事情发生。”

“Wes Morgan的父亲？”

McNaught摇了摇头。

“我不知道。但我知道的是，Alan告诉过我，25号他的学院会给一个什么人授予荣誉校友的称号，并且会在礼堂举办仪式，而他准备那个时候去找Morgan，告诉Morgan他这么多年来的这个秘密。”

Jakes看了Morse一眼：“那个Morgan家和Nicky Rider都在的仪式。”

Morse能感觉到这是一个正确的方向，但他并不认为事情有那么简单。这酒吧的气氛让他一直都不太舒服，McNaught的可信度因此打了很多折扣。

“但是，为什么Braden，或是按你的称呼，Alan，会突然决定要告诉他的朋友？有什么事情导致了这个结果吗？”

“No, Serge. ”McNaught喝了口酒，“你需要知道，有些时候感情本身就像一头一直在长大的怪物，总有一天它会反过来吃掉你的脑子，占领你的头颅。”

 

确实如McNaught所说，他提供的这些信息非常有用。至少到目前为止，所有的事情都可以对应上，Morse已经差不多能猜到火盆里烧掉的是什么——大概就是Braden Cooper家里能够明确将事情指向Wes Morgan的那些东西。如果他爱了一个人这么多年，那总会有太多太多的痕迹留下来。

他很谨慎，只是他控制得了自己的部分，却控制不了朋友的悲伤愤怒。

“Stop thinking, Morse. I hate it when you’re thinking. ”

Jakes稍稍靠近了他一点，让秋末冬初的寒气变得能忍受了一些。他的住处离沃夫街稍远，Jakes的相对要近一些，两人默契地走在一起，Jakes走到了回自己公寓的路上，Morse则只是跟着他。

“抱歉，做不到。”

这句话惹得Jakes看了他一眼。Endeavour Morse一般会在哑巴和话唠这两个极端之间转换，但他说过的所有话里，很少有废话。其实人在生活中大多数时候说的都是废话，这也从另一个角度论证了Endeavour Morse没有生活。

但这句抱歉，某种程度上讲非常接近那些所谓的“废话”。

他们在沉默中一直走到了Jakes的公寓，Jakes在上楼前给了Morse一个眼神，因此后者跟了上去。楼梯一直在发出咯吱咯吱的声音，在Morse听来有些尴尬和刺耳。走到门前后Jakes拿出钥匙打开了门，甚至没有回头就走了进去，Morse站在门口，不知道是不是该迈开脚步。

直到Jakes一边脱下风衣一边回头奇怪地看着他：“你不进来？”

“我没有，我是说，”Morse胡乱摇了几下头，“你难道真的要邀请我进——？”

“什么？”Jakes明白过来后一下子笑了出来，“你难道是吸血鬼，需要我的’邀请’才能进门？”

Morse仍旧没有动，不确定地看着他。

“拜托，Morse，是你自己一路跟过来的。”

“只是因为我的住处相对比较远，所以当然是你先到地方。”

“但是你并不顺路。”

Jakes抽着烟看了他几秒。

“Morse，进来吧。”

Morse走进去之后顺手关上了门，Jakes则脱下了西装外套松开了领带，然后解开了衬衫最上边的两个扣子。Morse也试着脱下了风衣挂在Jakes的旁边，只是解开了西装扣子却没有把它脱下来。

Jakes看了他一眼，走到桌边拿了瓶酒出来，嘴里的烟让他的话听起来有些含糊。

“把你自己搞得舒服点。”他倒了两杯酒，端着走到了Morse面前，看着对方脱下外套松了领带之后才把酒杯递过去。

“放点音乐？”

Jakes在他回答之前就走到了唱片机旁边，Morse没有回答，因为说实在的，他对Jakes的音乐并不感兴趣。

但对方看了他一眼，把唱针放上去之后，Morse完全呆住了。

确实没有想到那会是一张巴赫。

不是声乐，只是简单的鲁特琴独奏曲。

“试着理解你的喜好，但是这已经是我能欣赏的最接近的了。”

Morse喝了口酒，感受到液体顺着他的喉咙滑下去。酒精迅速地开始在他身体里起作用——不应该如此强烈的作用。他突然有产生了一种冲动，并且在他的理智开始作用之前，他服从了它。

这个吻水到渠成，Morse甚至不能确定是他索取了它，还是Jakes设计了它。

音乐有麻痹作用，他喜欢的音乐尤其。但Morse接着想起了一小时前McNaught说过的话，“吃掉你的脑子，占领你的头颅”。Jakes很好，有股烟味儿，甚至比他臆想过的还要好，他想要更多，只是这次在采取行动之前，Jakes抢了先。

对方将他一步一步压在了背后的墙上，两人的吻开始变得有一些激烈。Morse的手僵硬地扶在了Jakes的腰上，但被对方握住手腕放在了一旁。

“放松，Morse。我是老手，就应该我来领头。”

Jakes的吻移到了更深入的位置上，同时他解开了Morse的衬衫，感受着对方平实的身体、并不细腻的皮肤。他和Morse同时发出了几声呻吟，伴着鲁特琴清冽的声音，让Jakes一瞬间无法抗拒。

他放开了这个吻，额头顶着Morse的额头。两人都在喘息，而Morse显然不想停下来，皱着眉头看起来很不满，眼神迷离地下意识继续索吻。

“之前，在警局，你替我做了很多事情。有些是你应该做的，有些不是。Morse，你不应该把时间花费在那些他娘的无聊的报告上，我知道你不应该，你也知道。”Jakes的手顺着Morse的腰线向下走，“而现在，轮到我为你做些事情了。Sergeant。”

Morse愣了一下，接着一把按住了他的后颈狠狠地吻了他几秒钟，直到他再次停下了接吻，看着Morse，闲置的那只手捧着对方的侧颈，拇指摩擦过对方的脸颊。

“Endeavour。”

Morse发出了一些毫无意义的声音。

“你知道为什么你让人无法拒绝吗，Morse？”Jakes闭上了眼，回想起对方在pub说出那个“yes”时的样子，“因为你看着我的时候，像是把整个灵魂都放到了我面前的桌子上，所有的，好与不好，都送到了我手边。我喜欢你这么投入——包括现在——那非常，非常，非常的迷人。”

他再睁开眼的时候，Morse的视线正死锁在他的身上，和他自己的视线交汇在一起。Jakes知道自己再没有可能去赢，即使最开始认输的是Endeavour Morse。


	6. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 案案案案案子。 你你你你你家。 以及为啥我总是在这个点发文orz

阳光透过窗帘渗进房间里，唱片机传来一种奇怪的咔嗒咔嗒的声音，Jakes已经很久没有睡得这么舒服了，因此他在醒来后伸展了一下四肢，碰到了躺在他床上的另一个人。

操。

Jakes的意识像被针扎了一样一阵颤栗，他好想要再确定什么一样回头看了看身边的金发男人。他抬起手扶了扶额头，张开嘴却没有发出声音，只是划了一个“哦”的口型。

没错，他的这张床上确实睡过各种各样的人，数量不算多，但足以让Morse显得毫不显眼。可是，不，不一样，Morse是Morse，而他和Morse睡过了。

Jakes不知道自己为何会在一大早对这个事实接受地如此缓慢，他从床上缓慢地坐起来，随手捡了一条裤子穿上，不管那是Morse的还是他的。唱片机还在咔嗒咔嗒地响，于是他有些不耐烦地站起来走过去把唱针拿了下来。

然后他转过身看着床上毫无睡相的男人，从桌子上拿起烟盒倒了一根烟出来。

“Morse。”

他叫了一声，后者动了动说了句什么却没有醒过来。因此他又走进了一下，看着对方愣了很久之后才突然又叫了一声：“Morse。”

这下对方醒了，顶着一头混乱的头发朝声源方向别过头，睁开了眼。

金发男人一脸惊吓的表情让Jakes的脸上一下子挂上了笑意。Morse面无表情地“哦”了一声，想起了昨天晚上的一些片段，抬起手揉了揉额头，看着Jakes又“哦”了一声。

“Morning。”他冲Jakes含糊地说道，然后也坐了起来，“现在几点了？”

“7点。你需要赶时间去接Thursday了。”

 

说实在的，当Morse准备穿衣服并看到自己的衬衫的时候，他有一瞬间有一种脱离了现实的感觉。那件衬衫很，呃，让他不太愿意回想。他只能说甚至他自己都没有意识到Jakes和他在床上会如此合拍，更没有想到，不管是从任何意义上讲，Jakes都很合他的意。

他盯着自己的衬衫失语的时候Jakes给他递了一件干净的过来，然后站在一边目不转睛地盯着他穿好，叼着不知道什么时候点上的烟。

“Thursday会问。”

Morse耸了耸肩：“我知道。”

“希望你编出来一个不太像我的女人的故事。”

他回头看了看Jakes，猜测这个男人是认真的还是在开玩笑，但接着他停了下来，意识到如果自己想要维持或是增进这种关系的话，他需要试着习惯不去推测另一个人的想法。

而是坦诚地问。

“Jakes，我不知道我是否可以问……我是说，昨晚的事情，我不知道还能否期待下一次？”

“你是否期待下一次？”

Morse拿起领带走到镜子前，透过镜子的反射看着Jakes。

这情景有些似曾相识。他记得，就是他刚来警局那一年，图书馆，受伤。镜子里的Jakes看起来有些不一样了，而Morse知道，他自己也不一样了。

Morse整好了领带后转身走到了Jakes面前，伸手拿下了他嘴里的烟，然后揽过对方的后颈开始了一个短促的吻。

“只是提个建议——你该开始考虑戒烟了。”

“警局见。”

Morse点了点头，把对方才抽了一半的烟在烟灰缸里碾灭。

“警局见。”

Jakes最后的声音现在还回荡在他的脑子里。他站在Thursday家的门前，按响了门铃。看到开门的是Joan的时候，Morse突然想起对方之前和Jakes的关系，觉得有些单方面的尴尬——他知道自己需要问问Jakes和其他人的关系是否已经结束——晚些时候，也许到了警局之后。

他在路上向Thursday简单讲述了昨晚的成果，后者对他和Jakes一同去Castle Tavern的事情知情，但在Morse告诉他Tavern的特殊性质的时候，朝Morse投去了意味深长的一瞥。

Thursday今天会和他以及Jakes一起再次去一趟Morgan家。事实上，他本以为他们没有证据，但就在昨晚，和Jakes一起走回对方住处的路上，他想到了一些东西。

Braden Cooper抽屉里的一张照片，夹在若干毫无意义的照片之间，躲过了Cooper的焚烧。照片上是他一次生日party的情景，当时他正在拆礼物，桌子上放着一把造型相当好看的匕首——某种古老的艺术品，Morse当时想，但并没有意识到那可能是凶器，也没有意识到，看起来如此贵重特殊的匕首并不在Braden Cooper的家里。

他会让Strange派人在Braden Cooper的家和学院礼堂庭之间的路上寻找这个匕首。他们一定会找到，而上边会有指纹。

如果昨晚让他明白了什么的话，那么第一件事就是，第一现场其实并不在Cooper的家。他或是简单包扎或是按压伤口止血后走回到了自己的家里，出于某些原因，没有去医院，没有向任何人寻求帮助——没有允许任何人发现他的异常。

而第二件事，Morse并不确定。

Thursday在他们进入警局的时候回头看了看他，评价了一句“衬衫不错”。

 

“最大的嫌疑暂时锁定在Morgan教授身上，但同时不能排除嫌疑的有Wes Morgan和Nicky Rider——Strange，我需要你带人去寻找那个匕首，现在。”

“好的，伙计。”

Morse只是简单地点了下头，接着继续转向了Thursday：“我的初步设想是，我们到Morgan家试探一下是否可以有什么收获，同时拖延时间，等待Strange找到那个匕首。而在此之前，我已经向Dr DeBryn确定了，Braden Cooper的伤口并不典型，可能出自女性之手也可能出自男性，角度也很奇怪，因此无法推测行凶者的具体身高。”

“那如果，Strange找不到那个匕首呢？”

Jakes靠在一边，挑衅地看着Morse，表情有些过于不认真。Morse看过去的时候黑发男人冲他小幅度地挑了挑眉，很明显，隐含某种性暗示。

他喜欢Jakes的很多方面，但经历了昨晚之后，他几乎有些倾向于喜欢Jakes的所有方面。不论是他曾经欣赏过的部分，还是他曾经非常想要摆脱的部分。

这是个周末，因此Morgan教授在家里陪伴妻子和儿子。Nicky Rider也在。Wes Morgan看起来和Rider小姐关系普通，肢体接触很少，眼神交流也不多，这让Morse更加确定了心中的想法。他并没有在一开始就把枪口指向Rider，而只是简单地问了一些很平常的问题，放松对方的警惕。

但Morgan教授则看起来不太好对付，坚持表示他和儿子应该陪伴这位年轻女士接受平生第一次的警察问询。

“好的，我想，我们的问题基本上都已经问完了，只剩下最后一个。”Morse随意地翻看着手中的笔记本，抬头的间隙看到Rider露出了一个放松的笑容。

——“上月25日的九点到十点之间，Braden Cooper先生是约你到哪里见了面？”

金发女孩儿的脸色一下子就变了，Wes Morgan猛地回过头盯着她。Morgan教授则看起来像是被激怒了一样，仿佛自己真的是什么绅士，不能容忍一位如此年轻的女士被这样冒犯。

“Miss Rider，如果您不想这个案件最终牵扯到你父亲的种种学术腐败行为的话，我希望你能够简单直接地回答我的问题——现在没有人能够保护你，因为有一个人失血过多死在了自己家里。同样的，如果你并不是法律的敌人，那么法律和警察自然都会成为你的保护者。”

Rider猛地站了起来，甚至挣开了Morgan教授为了安抚她而放在她肩上的手：“不！你不能，我父亲并没有——”

“那么Braden Cooper到底是否约了你见面，Rider小姐？请回答我的问题。”

金发女孩儿看起来根本就说不出话来。Morse的余光看到Jakes朝他走过来，似乎是想要阻止他继续施压，但就在他的手碰到了Morse的手臂的时候，Wes Morgan的声音却突然响了起来。

“他约了。”

不论是他，还是Jakes，甚至Thursday，都有些惊讶。不过或许一直以来都是这样，Morse在心里想到。你猜测着不会去伤害别人的人，也许手上已经沾上了鲜血。他们或许仍旧是善良的，是被逼无奈的，是一时冲动的，甚至，他们自己也是生活在地狱一般的罪恶感之中的。但那都不能改变，也不应该改变既定的事实。

“我收到了那封信，我看出了Brad的笔迹。我知道。”Wes Morgan突然停下来，张了张嘴，有一会儿发不出声音。

“我……知道。我知道Brad对我的感情。大概是有一次偶尔看到他和他的那些朋友在一起，然后我就明白了。Brad把给Nicky的纸条塞到了她公寓的门缝里，只是不巧，我当时也在里边。”

Morse几乎无法控制自己的愤怒：“所以你杀了他。”

“Morse。”

Thursday也站了起来，提醒他不要出格。

“不，我只是不希望他和Nicky见面。那是我最不想让其发生的事情。事实上，Brad那一段时间的情绪很差，我能感觉的出来，大概因为他在后悔放弃了继续读硕士的机会。他本来想要跟的导师和我父亲的私交……过于好。——他因为我，放弃了继续读硕士的机会。”

Wes Morgan闭上了眼，声音颤抖。

“I love him. Not loved. ”

Nicky Rider已经哭着坐回到了沙发上，Morgan教授愤怒地瞪视着自己的儿子，后者却根本没有注意。

“可是为什么？”

其实这才是他一直想不通的地方。

为什么。

Morse难以置信地摇着头：“这里是牛津。牛津的每一个学院的每一个寝室里都可能会有同性恋。这并不值得Braden Cooper走到最后的结局，这并不至于。我只是……我根本无法想明白。”

“Sergeant，我没有杀他。我离开的时候他还非常好。我们深入的谈了谈，我想他真的得到了一些……解脱。”Wes直视着Morse的眼睛。他突然间读懂了年轻男人话语背后的意思。

Braden Cooper最终还是告诉了他最好的朋友，但对方却因为家庭的压力而无法给出任何可能性。这很正常，至少，这在牛津很正常。你会交一两个男朋友，但最终，你走出这个校园之后，你还是会有一个漂亮的老婆。

只是Braden Cooper并不能接受这种很多人选择的道路。

“我只是试图在他见到Nicky之前拦住了他，他拿着我曾经送他的礼物和一些信件，想要结束这一切。Brad——我甚至无法伤害他。有无数次，我都更宁愿作出牺牲的是我自己。”

Morse无意识地松了口气。这本来是他的第二个猜想，他能从Wes看着现场照片的眼神感到一些对方此生无法放下的情感，因此，行凶者并不是Wes Morgan。

“他之后就回家了吗？”

“我想是的。”

屋子里陷入了一阵沉默，Nicky Rider仍在哭泣。Jakes稍微靠近了他一些，手放在他的背上，让Morse有勇气继续下去。

只是在他开口前，房间里的电话响了。

起初没有人动，直到Wes突然站起来走到了电话旁把电话接了起来。他安静地听着电话那头再说什么，接着转过身，对Morse举了举电话。

“找你们的。”

他知道那会是Strange的结果，暗自深吸一口气后走了过去。但另一头并不是Strange而是DeBryn。Morse面无表情地听完了对方的叙述，接着挂掉了那通电话。

他看向了Wes，后者闭上眼，抗拒地摇了摇头。

“我很抱歉。但是，Wes，刚才验尸官已经确定了，Braden身上的致命伤，确实是出自你送给他作为生日礼物的那个匕首。而匕首是在礼堂后边的小巷里找到的。也就是说，他确实在回家之前受了伤，并且，见了什么人。”

“不。”年轻男人转向了他的女友，后者在他的视线下颤抖着，看起来很单薄。“Nicky，你怎么可以。”

“我只是试着告诉他，你爱我！”Nicky Rider已经不再哭了，转而求助一样看着Morse，“我告诉他我从进入学院的第一天就爱上了Wes，我会为Wes做很多事情，愿意为了他牺牲自己，并且能够给Wes他需要的东西——一个体面的妻子，事业和学业上的助力。这些都是Cooper给不了他的。我知道他见过Wes了，我也很想知道Wes和他说了什么。

“他当时甚至祝福了我们。

“可他当时那个样子让我觉得恶心。”Nicky Rider皱着眉看了看屋子里的其他人，“他怎么可能明白我对Wes的感情有多深？怎么可能明白我在看到Wes看他的眼神时候的那种嫉妒？而且，Morgan家需要我父亲的帮助，我父亲就要退休了，我想有人终于有机会进入学院管理协会。

“有一会儿，我是真的很想杀了他。”

“但你没有，Nicky。”

Richard Morgan眼神空洞，用颤抖的手点了一支烟。

“我当时也在，我知道Cooper在外边，而Rider小姐座位在我和Wes的身后，所以Wes回来之后一心以为Cooper已经回家，并不知道他的女朋友出去见了Cooper，也不知道我出去是去见同一个人。

“我出去的时候，Nicky情绪很激动，我很生气，我想让Cooper快点走。但对方大概是崩溃了之类的，突然有些歇斯底里，把手里的东西还有那个匕首都扔在了地上，然后用手抱着头，看起来是在哭。等我注意到的时候，Nicky已经拿到了匕首指着Cooper，我去阻止，可Cooper疯了一样冲上来——只来得及拉了Nicky一把，但Cooper还是受伤了。”

男人听起来确实很抱歉。Morse疲惫地看着对方，感受不到丝毫的同情。

“Morgan教授，不要认为隐瞒自己对Braden Cooper说的话就可以把所有责任都推开。你难道没有刺激那个看起来已经很难过的年轻人？你难道没有用自己的教授身份向你曾经的学生施压？想想你的儿子，你认为他会想不到你对他的朋友说了什么？教授，你将永远都无法面对他！”

“我已经无法面对了。”Richard Morgan看着他的儿子几不可闻地叫了一声’Dad’之后转过了头，就像是不愿意再看到他。他颤颤巍巍地抽了口烟，看着Thursday、Jakes，然后是Morse。

“我拉着Nicky回到了礼堂，没有管已经受伤的Cooper。”

Morse看到Jakes朝Richard Morgan逼近了一步，看起来在努力地克制自己实施暴力的冲动。

后者干瘪地笑了笑，笑声听起来像是共鸣在他空荡荡的胸腔里：“但那也是Cooper自己的选择。他本可以去医院，而不是自己走回家里流血至死。是他自己选择了死亡。”

尽管Morse不愿意承认，但他知道，就Braden Cooper的自杀倾向这一点来说，他也无从反驳。

 

Morse仰躺在椅子上，把音乐声音开到允许的最大，让重叠唱和的男女声充斥了整个房间。他闭上了眼，所有的东西都归为了一片黑暗。除了音乐声音仍在继续，以及一阵缓慢却坚定的，由远及近的脚步声。

他睁开眼，看见Jakes皱着眉头看着他的唱片机，手里夹着一根烟，看起来非常不满。

“你会习惯的。”Morse瞥了他一眼，简单地评价道。

“我知道。”

两人都没有再说话。Jakes找到了房间里的酒瓶和酒杯，倒了两杯酒后将其中一杯递给了Morse。

Nicky Rider有一点彻彻底底地错了。她以为Cooper并不明白她的感受，可恰恰相反，Braden Cooper明白到会为此选择死亡。不，或许还是像McNaught描述的，Alan是一个充满理智和克制的人，可越是这样的人，被感情占据的时候越会选择极端。

“Stop thinking. ”

“I can’t. ”

Jakes耸了耸肩，站在Morse身旁俯视着他，然后弯下腰给了对方一个吻。可吻在进行到一半的时候被Morse打断了。金发男人看着他，眼神更像一个侦探，而不像和他做爱的那个人。

“什么？”Jakes乖戾地问道。

“你和Joan Thursday——还有其他人……呃，你除了我还在见什么其他人吗？”

“当然没有！”

“很好。”

金发警长满意地点了点头，Jakes看起来像是被冒犯了，咬牙切齿。

“Morse——”

“闭嘴。”

他在Jakes再次表示不满前打断了对方，抬起下巴，吻了上去。


End file.
